No Russian/Trivia
Elevator * Some animation inside the elevator can't be seen because of the missions title screen. In this animation, Makarov grabs Kiril by his throat and pushes him against the side of the elevator before saying "S nami bog".This can also be seen in "Museum".If you kill Makarov before the animation stops (In museum),Kiril will walk off and point his Striker somewhere.This may or may not relate to the mission. * Oddly enough, despite the fact that in the beginning of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's teaser video, zipper sounds can be noticed during the elevator scene and that normally Makarov and his crew had to carry luggage, like backpacks and duffel bags in which they would had stored their weapons (in order to enter in the airport without alerting the policemen), if the player look back in the elevator he will see no bags or other equipment at all. its possible that they hid them in the elevator earlier then put them back when done Metal Detectors * Lev always fires the first shot. * If the player exits the elevator before any of the other gunmen do, the civilians at the checkpoint are not moving at all for a few seconds, and the civilians don't even run until the terrorists start shooting them, this is because the entire scene will occur in a very specific fashion, and the player cannot actually kill any of the civilians. * At the very beginning of the level, before the player gets to see anything, the phrase Makarov says in Russian is "S nami Bog" (Ru: С нами Бог), which translates to "God is with us" in English. This may indicate that Makarov is a religious man. * When Allen and the terrorists walk through the metal detectors, they will beep and light up. This also happens in the multiplayer map based on this mission, Terminal, and in the Department of Commerce in "Of Their Own Accord." * If player returns to the last checkpoint after coming out of the elevator, the player will hold the M240 with one hand for a few seconds like some others in the squad. * It is not definitely known how Makarov and his men enter the airport so heavily armed. Sounds heard at the beginning of the mission may hint how they were able to do so. At the start of the mission, a zipper can be heard unzipping, suggesting that the gunmen hid their weapons in gym bags, although the bags are not seen in the elevator. A possibility for their vests not being seen is that they wore coats or jackets over them and removed them in the elevator. No coats or bags are seen however. * Sometimes when you walk out of the elevator and the civilians look at you some still look happy. Also some don't even look at you. * After killing all the civilians near the elevator then approaching one, it will say 'Press and Hold to call elevator.' If player presses this, the elevator will come up or down. (depending on which floor the player presses the button on.) * The grenade launcher doesn't seem to have any effect whatsoever on the Civilians. * Right after the metal detectors, some civilians are trying to surrender to the terrorists, lining up and raising their hands, but are immediately gunned down nonetheless. holding his M240 in one hand.]] Gift Shops and Food Court * There is a glitch if you quickly shoot the officers before they get in the elevator. They will just stand there doing nothing and if you call the elevator it will float through them. * The Russian police officers in this level use TMPs, which is odd considering this takes place in 2016, when all low-level law enforcement officers in Russia are supposed to have transitioned to the PP2000 by 2011. * The Striker that Kiril is using has a grip, but he never uses it. * There is a Burger Town in the airport, as well as Nate's, both of which are featured in the level "Wolverines!" * When shot, cash registers will explode and eject money, though there appears to be a developer oversight as the money is based on U.S. dollars. * Next to some of the cash registers there is a mug with the picture of a girl printed on it. These can also be seen in Call of Duty 4, most easily spotted on the doors cutaway in the armory on the level F.N.G. * All of the books in the bookstore at the top of the stairs have English writing on them despite being in a Russian airport. * If you're quick enough, you can see Viktor slaughtering the civilians by the flight gate. They will appear to all fall at the same time, also the civilians' dead bodies will disappear and reappear constantly until they are all dead. If you are quick enough to get there before Viktor does and start shooting at them it will have little to no effect on the civilians, only when Viktor shoots do they start dying. Their blood does not appear until you pass by them on ground level.What actually happens is that on the civilians' death,the bodies will disappear,and when the player goes down,the bodies are replaced with other bodies and blood,which are part of the map.This explains why you sometimes can't walk over their bodies(some bodies that are part of the map cannot be stepped on,like some of the bodies that were checked for vitals in "Second Sun") *In the food court you can see a sign that says skeet. This was probably a joke from one of the creators (Referring to the easyness of skeet-shooting). *One of the officers in this section will drop Akimbo M9's Departure gate * As Makarov and his men walk down the stairs towards the Departures board, the player can watch as all of the flights listed switch their statuses to "Delayed", indicating that the airport is now under lockdown. * On the Depatures board, there is a flight numbered 1337, which is leet, in leet. * It is odd that before moving onto the airfield Makarov says "for Zakhaev" and claims this attack to be in the name of Zakhaev while he is attacking an airport named after him. However they are pretending this is an American assault to the airport and is doing this so the Ultranationalists will try to destroy America. * Oddly, the Departures board features a delayed flight to Moscow, the very city in which this level takes place. Even though Moscow does have more than one airport, large airports do not normally schedule flights with others in the same city. * Instead of the stairs, the player can use the working elevator to reach the ground floor. * If you didn't take the elevator, but return to it after reaching the airfield, you will pass through the no-clip elevator floor and fall to the bottom. Once down there you will be trapped, and Makarov will shoot you for cowardice, despite being outside the airport and the normally bulletproof elevator shaft. * Once Makarov tells everyone to go downstairs to move onto the tarmac, if you take too long or go back to where you started, Makarov will eventually say, "I have no patience for cowards," and then he will come to kill you. * When walking down the escalator, a Little Bird carrying FSB can be seen flying past the window. * There is a glitch involving Viktor not being able to move. If you continually trap him in a corner, he will not be able to escape. You can continue on down to the Departures Hall, where everyone does not move at all, and acts casually, seeming as the terrorists were not at all in the airport. When Viktor somehow spawns at the rail near the left-most shop once you reach the lifts, Viktor will fire at the civilians. It is very rare, but possible, that Lev and Kiril are killed, and is extremely, very rare that Makarov can also be killed. However, when either accomplice is killed, the game will automatically kill you, and you will respawn at the last working checkpoint. The screen, when killed however, says you were killed by a grenade. *Makarov's M4A1 will have an unusually large mag when in the airport itself. He never reloads until he says "Check your weapons and ammo." at the departure gate. *While at the departure gate, if you look up you can see large paper airplanes seemingly floating in the air around the far right edge of the area.This can also be found on the multiplayer level Terminal *Sometimes, in this part of the level, if you shoot one of Makarov's men (but not Makarov himself) and Makarov's squad turns on you, the prompt to use the M203 Grenade Launcher shows up. It is unknown why this happens, and only in this part of the level. *In this level, the player can jog. This is accomplished by trying to sprint while the rest of the team jogs. This is the only time in the Call of Duty series where the player can jog. *If the player is fast enough and kills one of the FSB before he gets into the elevator, everyone will freeze and do nothing until the other FSB are killed. *For some reason, Viktor fires at civillians near the departure gate for a while and not having to reload his M4A1, even though he fires over 50 shots. Airfield * The Little Bird metioned above can be shot down just by shooting at it. *If you look closely, the parked FlugRuger aircraft resembling a Boeing 727. The first aircraft is numbered 727, the second 737, and the stairs next to the second airplane (the "737") are numbered 757. This is a reference to the Boeing aircraft model numbering system. *If the player tries to board the plane or reach areas that are not designed for the player to stay, the game will kill the player. *Only certain guards drop usable M9s. Other guards may have a side arm that the player is not able to pick up. This is also seen in the level "Museum". *You can walk right through flaming jets and suffer no damage. *The cars the police arrive in are second generation Ford Crown Victorias, which is inaccurate since the Moscow Militsiya only has First Generation Models, and very few at that, with the bulk of their Vehicle inventory being Ford Focuses and various Russian car brands. *The fire trucks on the runway have no Russian markings. *Although both Lev and Kiril are scripted to die, how and when they die varies from playthrough to playthrough. *When the police appears in the second floor windows, you can hear Viktor yell "copy that, second floor window" with a perfect American accent, the gunmen have perfected their accents. *It is possible to trade fire with the policemen behind the barricade far into the distance. If Kiril and Lev survive the firefight with the FSB, these policemen may kill them both. *The jet engines explode after taking fire. If the player stands close enough to the engine when it does, the player will die and "You were killed by a jet engine. Jet engines may explode when shot." will appear on the screen, and under it will be an exaggerated picture of a jet engine exploding, in color. This is odd because when the player is killed because of an exploding car, the picture is in black and white. *Makarov tells the gunmen not to speak Russian, and he uses Allen as a scapegoat, but Kiril and Lev dies. When the Russians find their bodies, they will see their Russian tattoos and know that they are Russian. Extraction * The telephone number on the emergency ambulance at the end of the level is 04, however in Russia it is 03. * You will be shot by Makarov at the end no matter what. If you are near the ambulance, Makarov will help you up but will shoot you at point-blank range and you will fall to the ground. If you are farther back, Makarov will simply get into the ambulance, pull out a pistol and shoot you from there. Even if you run down the hallway and go round the corner where you can't see him, his bullet still somehow goes through the wall and kills you. This will happen even if you have a riot shield. *Makarov can kill you no matter what, and is invincible. * If you get out of the map and go to the front of the ambulance, the driver's name will be randomized e.g. Chemist, Kojak, Thumper, Langley. *At the end of the level the player can shoot the ambulance's doors and kill the Russian (Anatoly) inside. His body will drop out of the ambulance, and Makarov and Viktor will both turn on the player. Oddly, if the player does this, Makarov does not say "You traitor". *If you get killed by the terrorists after killing Anatoly, the player will sometimes get the message, "You have been killed by an exploding vehicle", even if you were shot to death. * At the end of the level, when Allen is shot by Makarov, Anatoly's hand shakes. This would indicate that he didn't know that Allen was a traitor. * If you cook a grenade when Makarov says "Hold your fire" at the end, you will be forced to throw it when the ambulance doors open. As said above, Makarov will start firing at you, and say, "You traitor." In doing this, Anatoly will either die, or hold an MP5K after saying, "We sent a strong message with this attack, Makarov" * If the player throws a frag grenade at precisely the right time, a glitch occurs where Makarov begins to "dance". In order to pull it off, the player must throw a grenade precisely one second after Makarov raises his hand. * When the ambulance drives off, it will go right through the approaching police car. * When the approaching police car stops, two FSB officers get out without opening the doors. * With the god cheat enabled, after Makarov finishes his M4A1 mag, he pulls out a M9. * When walking to the ambulance, the same music that is played at the end of the level Endgame will be played * Makarov shot Allen with a USP .45, though it has the firing sound of a .44 Magnum. This was probably done for dramatic purposes. Aftermath * The only terrorists to survive this mission are Viktor, Anatoly and Makarov. You can kill the rest of the squad, but Makarov has "plot armor". * Explained from above, it was also almost impossible to run away from him. * Even if you 'accidentally' shot a single bullet at one of the team, Makarov will chase you. *Although very difficult, it is possible to kill Anatoly before the ambulance doors open without penalty. *One of the newspaper clippings in Makarov's safehouse says that the Russian government accepted that Makarov carried out the attack, but said that the U.S had armed and supplied Makarov. Thus, the major point in the whole incident is not whether Makarov has been involved in the attack, but whether the U.S. has been supporting it. *You can see the driver of the ambulance if you get real close to the doors and look at the outline of the head. Teaser Trailer * This level was the basis for the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2, where the #2 indicating the floor where you start is also the number in this game of the series. * The PA system announcer in the trailer speaks English, although the setting takes place in a Russian airport, suggesting the level was originally planned to take place in a US airport (although in international airports it is common for announcements to be given in English). IW References * If you look inside the elevator where you start, where you would push the button to decide what floor to go to on the right side, there is 'IW' for Infinity Ward scratched into the wood. * Out of the several stores on the top floor, there is an alcohol store filled with whiskey. If you go to the front counter of this store, there will be two game cases with Cpt. Price on the front cover and the same back cover as the real-life Call of Duty 4 case. *In the same store mentioned above, there is a poster advertising whiskey. The catchphrase for the whiskey is "It goes down deep and hard," A reference to the last level in the first Modern Warfare, and the movie the quote comes from. *If you look at the white and red barriers, if you look closely, you can see "Property of IW Inter. Airport." * This level has the most teddy bears of all the levels. Two are found near wounded (or dead) Russians and several are located throughout the shop near the elevators. Large, medium, and small teddies are everywhere. Also, there is a small teddy bear on the left side of the shop where the small ones can be shot to pieces. On the very far left down shelf there is a teddy bear that is a dark brown teddy bear that is the only different color in the entire game, although when shot it will change its color and disappear. * In the start of the level, in the elevator you can see that it is the second floor the elevator has stopped by and the "2" sign is glowing green with a circle around it. This is a reference to Modern Warfare 2's logo. .]] Miscellaneous *If you shoot any of the your Russian "comrades" during the opening portion of the mission, they will shoot and kill you while calling you a traitor. This bit of speech is a spoiler as you later figure out that they shoot you for being a US spy and a traitor to their cause. *This level does not need to be completed on Veteran for 100% campaign completion. * All of the men (besides Makarov) have tattoos of the Russian Insignia on their necks. There is a dead soldier in Exodus with the same tattoos. This suggests that, other than Makarov, all the terrorists that took place in the killings, died. * When you ambush the civilians, you can see them run upstairs like soldiers. * Although you are in an airport only one bathroom can be seen and it is a woman's rest room. * It seems that Makarov and his crew do not need to reload when firing hundreds of rounds at the civilians or at the player. * Throughout the level, you can see Makarov casually shooting civilians and police officers with his M4A1 and even his Thumper held in only one hand. * Sometimes Viktor will start to look like he is getting hurt and will even fall to the ground and get up, even if there are no enemies around. * This is the only time in the Call of Duty series where you are not penalized for a large amount of civilian deaths. * Why Allen isn't wearing gloves is unknown, as the rest of the squad does. More odd is the fact that this is the first time in the Modern Warfare series where the player character isn't wearing gloves. One possibility is that Makarov wants none of the other gunmen's fingerprints on the guns and/or shell casings, as to avoid forensic evidence. Allen not wearing gloves would leave only his fingerprints, further convincing the Russian government that there was (an) American involvement in the attacks. *Sometimes, one of the civilians looks like Raptor from "Wolverines!". *After you fight your way past the FSB, there is a police barricade around the tarmac. Attempting to get through will result in death with the message that you do not have enough fire power to fight through the barrier. *Even if you hold a riot shield to block the bullets from the police barricade,You will still somehow die when you reach the barricade. *During the fight with the FSB, you can hear Makarov's men exchange battle chatter in notably forced American accents, requesting cover, reporting enemies, etc. *During combat with FSB, Makarov and his men may say something in Russian when a grenade from the enemy is tossed toward them. *If you turn on Makarov, and he can't get to you for some reason (riot shield in a corner), he can still kill you. *It is also strange that the presence of one American in a terrorist attack would incite war with the U.S, and as three out of the five terrorists died in the assault, their bodies were also left along with the massacre to be found. When political meetings and negotiations are usually called for first (to find evidence to declare or avoid war). This could, however, be argued by the fact that there was apparently a second Cold War during that time, in which case the Russians would be highly alert, due to internal and external conflicts. **In Loose Ends, there is a poster stating that Russia accepts that Makarov carried out the attack, but was supplied by the Americans. This might explain why Russia didn't acknowledge the other 2 bodies. (including the events of the first Modern Warfare). *If the player looks at Kiril's neck and chest area, the player will see a nude woman as a tattoo. There is also a tattoo of a naked woman on the right side of Viktor's neck. The tattoo can also be found on many other Ultranationalist troops. This is the second time in the Call of Duty series there has been nudity. In No Russian and in the multiplayer level Dome. Though in the content descriptors do not mention the game being rated for nudity. *Some of the security guards will drop unusable silenced M1911 pistols. *The guards in this level have the same SF10 gas masks that the SAS wears in Call of Duty 4 tied to their belts. *Throwing 2 flashbangs will cause Makarov to shout "Traitor!", and beat you to death with the stock of his weapon. This is most likely a glitch, but may be intended, as stunning the squad could allow civilians to escape, who may have heard Makarov's cries in russian if he is hurt by a grenade. *It is unlikely that the war would have even begun, because of CCTV cameras in the airport. There would have been a camera in the elevator, and the squad speak Russian before the massacre. If it had been destroyed, it would set off an alert, and stop the elevator. *It would seem odd that PFC Joseph Allen would not only have been sent on such a CIA mission without formal training and get so high up in just one day. However, considering Shepherd and Makarov were working together on it and Shepherd was just looking for someone to take the bullet from Makarov to start the Russo-American war, these two odd events can be explained, what can't is that Allen doesn't seem to recognize the problems. *In accordance to this mission, Allen may have been just told that he was "part" of the 141 for him to accept the mission that killed him. *In the game's internal files, there is are unused audio clips. In this clip Makarov can be heard saying: "You've served me well this far. Don't give me a reason to doubt you.", "Well done. I knew you wouldn't let me down." and "Open Fire! That's an Order!" *It's strange that Allen killed the civilians just to be a witness as he could have killed Makarov and his men in the elevator. *Interestingly, on the Playstation 3 version if you did not skip the level on your first playthrough, when you go for "The Price of War" trophy, you will be required to go back and complete it on Veteran to unlock it. *For some reason, when wielding a Riot Shield, and shooting Makarov, when the player huddles into a corner, he will take no damage, but after about a minute, he will die and the cause of death will apparently be a vehicle, although the vehicle it refers to could be the bus, or the Spetsnaz armoured van, but this is unlikely as both of these things are long gone by then. *An extremely good tactic to traverse the map, at expense of one of the beginning weapons, is, as soon as the player walks through the metal detector and looks to their left, a guard should have dropped an M9. This is good, because then the player will be very fast and will sprint when having this weapon out like when the guys run up the escalators and the player goes fast. This can also be good because of the switch time, because it is fast if the player is caught reloading the M240. *Robot can be one of the randomly generated character names for the driver. Category:Trivia